1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to circuit simulating systems and methods, and more particularly, to a computing device and a crosstalk detection method for a circuit board as performed by the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A circuit board may have thousands of signal transmission lines thereon. Such high density of distribution of the signal transmission lines drastically reduces distance between the signal transmission lines and promotes signal crosstalk such as electromagnetic interference and coupling of neighboring lines, which reduces signal integrity. Therefore, it is necessary to incorporate design simulations and detects during the design and layout process of the circuit board. However, crosstalk information such as crosstalk spaces between signal transmission lines from a circuit board layout are often acquired manually. With the large quantity of signal transmission lines distributed on the circuit board, manual operation is not only time-consuming, but also error-prone.